Blaze of Glory
by JenTWCSINYFAN
Summary: Character Death, and how the members of the firehouse deal with losing one of their one individually as and a unit. Could be emotional in parts for some of you.
1. Chapter 1

Similar to the scene in Price of Nobility where the car exploded and Alex taylor's life was taken. In this story she survived , however Jimmy was in a similar situation and didn't

He entered his apartment tiredly. It had been a long day out there in the city and for his squad of firefighters. He turned on his hallway light and then closed the door behind him quietly. His attorney wife was still awake working on her custody case.

She turned and said" You're late honey and it's after two what happened, I got worried when you didn't call me and say you were ok." He held her gently. "Sorry baby can we just go to bed?" His voice was a little choked up as she spoke.

Bridget turned to face her husband DK, or Derek Kitson and just held him. She knew he needed his own time to tell her what was upsetting him just then.

He touched her face gently as if memorizing her features . "Jimmy Doherty died tonight ." Tears began to stream down his face slowly. He stood there with her flickering candles on the table and watched the flames dance.

Bridget closed the file in front of her and then stood up. "Come on sweetie let's go to bed I'm here and I will hold you all night if you need me to do that."

He replied" That would be nice but I should shower first I feel kind of scummy right now."

She smiled slightly at him. "Then I can join you and scrub your back if you like. "

DK smiled "Thank you Mrs. Kitson I would like that very much about now."

An hour later: Three thirty am: DK was holding Bridget in their bed snugly under their comforter and blankets. She had one of his old and well loved FDNY t-shirts on and little boxer type shorts for women that she liked underneath them. She was also about two months pregnant but they hadn't told anyone yet. He worked with his brother in law Billy and it killed him not to say anything just yet but she wanted to wait until she was out of her first trimester. She said" If we have a boy what about James for his middle name? I guess the girl could be Jamie if you like that."

DK smiled. "I love both ideas and I think that would be a great honor to give Jimmy somewhere. "William James perhaps or Adam for my dad?" Bridget smiled. " Good choices. I like Jamie Eileen or Jamie Maria for a girl."

She saw him getting sleepy and said "Rest now we'll talk more tomorrow. You need to shut your mind off for a while ." She cuddled in closer to him and rested her auburn hair on his chest gently. "I love you ."


	2. Comfort In Ordinary Things

Later that same morning: Joe Lombardo entered his own apartment that he shared with his girlfriend Marissa an arson investigator in the 61 . He took off his work boots and jacket quietly and then made his way down the hall. He stopped at the bedroom of his daughter Josie Brianne and tucked her blankets around her as she slept. He hadn't known she was his until the untimely death of his ex wife and her mother Linda.

For four years she hadn't been in his life and yet she totally loved him after knowing him a few short months. Kids were incredible that way and yet awe inspiring sometimes. He undressed out of his faded jeans and slid under the covers with his New York Yankee T-shirt on that he wore off duty. He just moved over to Marissa's olive skinned body and held her tightly. She stirred and sighed softly. "Joe?"

He said "I'm home go back to sleep my love we can talk later." He held her in his arms and after applying his Breathe Right strip for snoring fell into an exhausted slumber. Tears fell onto his pillow as he cried quietly. His best friend was gone. And there had been that stupid wall up when he had found Josie. He'd believed she was Jimmy's daughter. God of all the things he wished he could take back that one would be the main one. A soft sob escaped his mouth and he rolled over to muffle it quickly. He was the fortunate one, he had gotten to come home tonight to those he loved. And now he had to be there for his friends to help them through the days ahead.

Them and himself but he wasn't sure what he felt or even if he could talk about it hurting as much as it did. His mind went to Kim , Jimmy's ex and as much as he denied it the love of his life. And Joey. His namesake and godson. He would always be there for that boy he could do that much and get it right where maybe he had failed his father at being a good friend. Then his mind shut down as he inhaled sweetpea from Marissa's body and foot lotion. Simple things comforted you at times like this.


	3. Father Figure

The next day , Eight fifteen am: Francis Johnson had just gotten back from the corner store where he had bought the usual morning papers for the house and didn't really notice the headlines. He had a slight limp to his walk and he also had his two year old Golden Retriever dog Probie on his leash with him. They went inside and he placed the papers on the kitchen table then got Probie his breakfast and fresh water.

His daughter Morgan was finishing up mid semester break from NYU and was staying with him for the week. She was the only one out of his and Ruth's three kids who had stuck by him after the divorce last fall. He started coffee in the maker and then got ingredients for his waffles from the fridge for when she got up later.

Then his phone rang. He saw Beth Taylor's name come up on his Caller ID box. "Hey Bethie I didn't think you were a morning person these days."

She said" You haven't seen the paper yet have you?"

He replied "No Just bought it and was making coffee why?"

She sighed. " Jimmy Doherty from your old squad was killed yesterday . The same sort of accident that you were burned in and broke your hip. I'm sorry that you are hearing this over the phone and so early in the morning ."

He was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke softly. " Damn it , he was too young. It wasn't his time ." His voice cracked on the last words.

Beth said "Is Morgan still staying with you?" "I think you need to go hug her and then if you feel up to it read the paper later. I am truly sorry that I had to tell you but I felt that someone should."

Francis sighed. "No don't Beth , don't blame yourself it's all right. He was like a son to me and I never told him. If you want will you come by later, I 'll order in pizza or something for dinner. Morgan knows we are friends anyway."

Beth said" Just promise me you'll let her or someone be there for you today even if you just go and walk Probie in the park for a while. Don't try and handle all this alone and hold it in. Your old squad will need you and you need to have your strength and also your time to grieve when you need it."

He said " Thank you my friend just save me one of your hugs later and that will go a very long way in helping me to process this one."

He started to make waffles then slowly. Morgan would be up soon and he ahd strawberries to slice for her plate. He worked and just wanted his mind to be blank for the moment.


	4. Striking Matches

Eight forty five am, September 22, 2004:

Billy Walsh slid out of the bed he was currently in and moved to his window seat. It seemed like five hours sleep was the best he was getting so he just gave up. He had his knees up against his chest as he looked out the window at the sun trying to break through a cloud . His mind still kept going back to the scene over and over as he saw Jimmy flying through the air and then landing on his back abruptly.

One last breath and a very weak "Joey , Kim" . Then he was totally still as blood trickled out of his mouth at one corner. His neck was at an odd angle and that was more than likely what had taken him out of this world.

Billy felt tears sting his eyes and just lowered his head slowly. Then he felt something jump up beside him and nuzzle his left leg. His beagle – Jack Russell terrier puppy Axel licked his hand gently. Billy lifted the small dog up and gave him a quick rub under the chin. He said" Hey boy how did you know I needed some comfort?"

Then she walked in in her highheeled boots slowly. Alex had used her spare key and had worried about him it seemed. She said" That dog knows when you're hurting Billy even if he can't say it. You look like hell."

Billy replied" Sorry I didn't sleep well and I haven't had my coffee yet or a shower."

Alex said" And when were you going to tell the squad Pamela left you? Or were you just going to try and bury it like this stuff with Jimmy until you broke?"

He started to answer her. "I uh didn't think it needed to be public until I talked to my attorney which is also my sister . And what the hell is this the Spanish Inquisition all of a sudden? I slept barely five hours last night and my back hurts like hell and now I have to answer this before a damn cup of coffee in my system ." His eyes flashed.

Alex said "Good at least you feel something then . I guess you won't want this but I am doing it anyway because I have waited so damn long." She went over to him and took his face gently in her hands and kissed him deeply . Then she sighed softly. "Now the ball is in your court Billy don't fumble the damn thing all right?"

Then she clicked to the doorway of his bedroom. She turned to face him. "Have some coffee so you turn human again, I don't like you when you're all pissy."

Billy inhaled slowly. Then he thought there went one hell of a woman and he would be a damn fool if he didn't go out with her once he got divorced officially.


	5. Old Feelings Surface

Authors Note: Brooke is Jimmy's ex –wife who he cheated on with Joe Lombardo's girlfriend in the engagement party. She did love him while they were together so I brought her into this. The little girl is Jimmy's daughter that he never knew about. Just some other info for good drama for all of you.

Ten fifteen am, September 22, 2004:

Brooke Carter opened the door to her apartment in her jeans and NYPD sweatshirt and got the morning paper off of her front stoop. At least the kid hadn't hit the dupmster today with it first. She looked at the front page and then blinked. The headline read" Firefighter Killed in Car explosion ." They had a picture of Jimmy there lined in black.

She took the paper inside to read with her coffee . The story said he was helping victims of a multiple car accident pileup and one of the cars exploded throwing him into the air and down again. The cause of death was a broken neck and severed spinal cord .

Her eyes began to sting with tears and she wiped them quickly. Poor Joey. She had once considered that boy her son and now he had lost his father. Then her four year old daughter Sophia Lily came out for her breakfast before daycare.

"Mommy why are you crying?" She gently hugged her mother . "I make it better."

Brooke said" Honey remember one time we talked about heaven when your Grandpa Carter went there? Well another person Mommy cared a lot about went there too and I'm sad for him. He had a little boy that I am sure misses him very much right now."

Her boyfriend Andy Perez walked out of the bathroom with his hair still damp from the shower. "Some firefighter died huh?" He flipped through the paper for the sports section while pouring them coffee into NYPD mugs.

Brooke replied" Not that it matters to you but he was my ex- husband and has an eight year old son who just lost his father." Her brown eyes flashed and she moved away toward the bedroom to finish getting ready for work later.

Andy followed her and said "Wow you're touchy today your time of the month or something?"

Brooke said "No but I think you should stay at your place tonight for that lovely remark. How can you be so insensitive Andy, god you're clueless sometimes."

She pulled on her low heeled boots and added her usual sheer freesia body lotion . "I need to get Sophia ready to go . I want to get in early today I have some work to do before I am on the street later ." She was a detective now in Special Victims.

Andy shrugged. "Call me when you feel better ." He got his jacket and moved out the door quietly.


	6. Another Friend Reflects

Joe rolled over in his denim blue comforter covered bed and then sat up slowly. He heard the door to his room creak open and then Marissa's footsteps coming in. She was dressed in her street clothes but had her badge around her neck as usual. She said" Baby I'm so sorry about Jimmy. I just saw the paper and it's heartbreaking."

He sighed softly. "Thank you honey that means a lot, right now I still feel like it's not real . One minute he was in the locker room ribbing me about my sweats that had seen better days and the next two hours later he's on a bed in Mercy motionless and too damned quiet." Tears slid down his cheeks slowly.

"I never thought I would wish for one more wisecrack from him again but damn it I do . Just to heaer his voice or his steps coming up the stairs at work again. I should have said I was sorry about Josie. Instead I just put a wall up when I found out she was mine and not his. All that time wasted." He sobbed quietly for a few seconds.

Marissa knelt on the bed and held him. "Get it out I'm here for you." She touched the thinning strands of his caramel colored brown hair and just kept kissing his forehead gently and his face. "I love you Joe and I won't leave, I'll help you through this I promise baby. Whatever you need just ask me."

He sighed and then composed himself again. "Thank you I'm off for the week . Is Josie up maybe I'll take her to the zoo or something today I need to be with my other favorite girl."

Marissa said" She's up watching Chicken Little and had her cereal already. I bet she'd like a day with her daddy , she misses you when you have overnights." She smiled and touched his slightly stubbly face. "I find the unshaven you sexy , keep it that way for me today."

Joe said "Since I'm on downtime I will, will you be home for dinner ? I think I may make my lasagna tonight with extra cheese."

Marissa said" If I get moving shortly I should be, I'll have my cell on so call me if you need anything ok or if you just want to say hi."

Joe said" That I will definitely do." He kissed her with his hands cupped around her face. "I love you baby and thank you for being in my life."

Marissa replied" "I love you too and I'm very lucky that you and Josie are sharing mine."


	7. Sweatshirts and Pictures

There she sat in front of his locker. The tape was still on it and hadn't been taken off. Doherty. As if a few letters summed up what and who he was. Then she slowly opened it and began to place his things into a box gently. She found various pictures that Joey had made him in school on the door and took them out carefully so they didn't rip.

Then she felt something metallic on the top shelf. She pulled it out slowly and her blue eyes teared up. That picture of them at Coney Island one weekend together last summer. Nobody knew Alex had dated him for a short time. They kept it private between them. And stayed friends when it hadn't worked out relationship wise.

She found a folded note in there with her name on it and one of his many faded FDNY hoodies hanging there near the paper. She opened it and smiled to herself.

"Alex, you always said you were warmer in these things in the winter and that you liked the way they felt , like a big hug. Take this one it's clean and if you miss me or I'm not here anymore hold it and remember better days-- Jimmy."

Alex held the sweatshirt to her face and shed a few tears on it. She then looked up to the ceiling of the fire house and said "I will Jimmy I promise you that, wherever you are."

She gathered the framed picture and the sweatshirt and put them in her duffel bag quietly putting his remaining things in the cardboard box to take to Kim's. She wanted to spare her friend that chore when her friend had enough to handle. Maybe she would go by later today and take Joey for ice cream or something. Or just maybe toss him the football a bit. For both of her friends she would always be there for that little boy. She had lost her own father and she knew the pain he felt thought he was just too young to really understand it all yet.


	8. Another womans Pain

Kim walked around the bedroom of her apartment . A vanilla candle burned in one corner of the room. And her eight year old son played in the living room with her mother and sister as they made chocolate chip or was it sugar cookies together. Kim was still quite honestly numb. She hadn't let herself cry yet for Jimmy . Something inside her that was still pretty new and precious made her keep calm. She was about roughly seven weeks pregnant and the baby was Jimmy's. One night and red wine and her homemade pasta and the old attraction burned again.

She had planned to tell him but not so he would think he had to marry her again. Just so he knew. And there hadn't been time. If she had another boy he would be Dalton Patrick and if it was a girl Celeste Skye. This time though she hoped for a girl to dress in pink and ruffled things like that. Whatever was given she would take .

There were so many decisions to make. A bigger apartment, what to do with her spare bedroom color wise. And she had to tell people at work but hoped she could wait until the end of her first trimester. Just until she knew if she would keep the baby or not for certain.

She pulled out an old box in her closet and began looking at the contents. So many pictures and memories. Joey's ultrasound was even in here. She looked at it and smiled. Jimmy had been ecstatic when they said he was a boy . As for herself she'd been scared to death. That photo made it real that she was going to be someone's mother . Then labor on Halloween night when she had nearly broken Jimmy's hand.

That little boy was one of the best things she had ever done in this life. Nothing else came close no matter who she helped or saved as a paramedic with FDNY. There was a gentle knock on the door and Kim opened it to see Melanie standing there.

"Kim I wanted to tell you mom has some cookies ready and that I'll take Joey tonight if you need me too. "

She replied" He needs to be at home tonight, he will rest better. This week is going to be rough on both of us and we need each other." "I need him close but thank you, maybe on the weekend you can take him to the zoo or the park ."

Melanie nodded. "All right and for what it's worth I am truly sorry about Jimmy . "


	9. Visitors and Babies

Later at the firehouse: The guys on Jimmy's squad gathered minus Joe . The house was closed down but yet nobody wanted to stay at home . They were just all sitting around the weatherbeaten wooden table opening sodas and munching chips together.

DK said" So here we are, Jimmy's family. Well most of it anyway. Has anyone heard from Joe today or Johnson at all?"

Alex said"I called Joe's and got the machine. He probably went out with Josie for the day to have a distraction. Can't blame him he was the closest to Jimmy here. And he will have the hardest time getting back to work again ."

Billy nodded. "Yeah we all will need to be here for him and help him through this one. I don't know if he will ever get over it but the support will help him I think.":

Then there were footsteps coming up the stairs quietly. Johnson stood in the room and sighed. " Hey guys. You know I almost couldn't walk in the door down there when I was outside. This was my home for so long and now it feels like part of the light went out of the building."

Alex hugged him for a moment. " So how's the hip feeling ?"

He replied" Today it's hurting but other days I forget about things . I have Morgan this week so she's a good distraction for me, keeps me from moping ."

He opened a rootbeer. "You guys still keep my favorite brand around ?" He smiled slightly.

DK said "Well yeah for times like now when you visit. Did you bring Probie by?"

Johnson said" Yeah he's outside with your other dog what is he MantoothII?"

Billy said" Jimmy adopted him after a fire one night. He needed minor burns treated and then well he couldn't bring himself to take him to the pound. So we have a slightly chunky black lab with some husky running around here as the pet."

Johnson said "Well he and Probie are bonding quite nicely downstairs. They both have rubber fire hydrants squeaking away."

Alex laughed. "I never thought you'd get a dog Lieu."

He said"Well he's been good company since Ruth left and I only see Morgan out of the kids these days. So he and I do a lot of walks to Central Park and just keep each other going ."

Then someone else entered the building. These were womens heels clicking up the stairs. Bridget stood there in casual clothes and said "I have an announcement , well DK and I do. " She said "In early January we are going to have a baby. And from this ultrasound today they think it's a boy." She smiled.

Billy hugged his sister gently. "Wow I get to be Uncle Billy." "Can I see you in my office for a moment though?" He had taken off his wedding ring and had a tan line where it should be.

Bridget said" Sure." She got a few other hugs from the others and then followed Billy.

"What's up big brother?" He replied" I need a quick no frills divorce . Pamela left me a week or so ago. I think she went to Long Island with her folks and got a nursing job out there. I just want it done clean and quick."

Bridget sighed. "I'm sorry though I never did like her. I'll get the paperwork started for you later and have it together by the end of the week for you to sign."

Billy hugged her. "Thanks now go enjoy your moment, it's only once that you get to be a parent for the first time after all."


	10. Finding A Shoulder

Three hours later: The gang had once again gone their separate ways to their homes or out to dinner. Johnson had declined the invitation to go get pizza and instead found himself driving around the city. He stopped near Beth Taylor's house and then parked the car knocking on the door softly.

She answered it with a small gray cat sitting by her feet. "Smokey Jo move out of the doorway please." The cat went to the hallway inside the house then. Beth was wearing jeans and a burgundy colored sweatshirt . "Have a seat it looks like you need to give that hip a rest for a little while."

He replied" Yeah well today is one of the days where it hurts for me. But then I'm getting old. " He sat on her couch slowly . Still soft and a light caramel color like the last time he had been here with his squad.

She spoke. "Have you eaten dinner yet? I was going to order something in and I'm not sure if I want Italian or Chinese."

Francis said" Go with the Chinese , if I eat anybody else's Italian but Joe Lombardo's it's like being a traitor." He smiled slightly.

She said" All right, have you seen the guys on your squad yet?" "I imagine they are all hurting right now."

Francis replied" They are trying to deal the best way they can with it. DK's going to be a father he told us today so that made things brighter." He sighed softly and was quiet for a moment..

Beth walked over and gently massaged his shoulders. "Still carrying the world I see." " Talk to me I'll listen and won't judge you you know that, we could always talk before now."

He said" I've just had a rough last year Bethie, the divorce and still healing. Morgan is the only one who sticks by me. Dalton and Maggie sided with their mom when she filed for the thing. I still hurt physically too and then this with Jimmy just sucker punched me again." His eyes got teary as he sat there and he ran a hand through his hair slowly.

Beth just knelt in front of him and hugged him tightly. "Shh it's ok to cry I wish Angus had done that more often. Let it out I'm not going anywhere honey."

He cried for a while and then gently pulled away from her. He held her face in his hands and gently kissed her on the lips. "Thank you for being someone I could let go with. " "I'm buying dinner tonight no arguments . A gentleman always pays on the first date such as it is."

Beth smiled at him. "Well then I think I'll see if I have cold beer and call in the order for us. Extra spicy Cashew chicken as usual?"

He replied" Yes even if my stomach hates me tomorrow I need it."

She laughed. " Oh somehow I think you have time before you have to worry about what you eat."


	11. Confrontations and Revelations

The memorial service: It was mainly private and for the squad and family. Some of the cops at the 55th had come by and paid respects . Bosco was one of those in line and said softly "I can't believe it. I thought we'd have years to pick on each other about parking spaces and other stuff. You really ruined my fun Doherty." Then he just moved through the line stopping to hug Kim and say a few words to Joey as he did so.

Then Brooke walked in and all conversation stopped. She went to Kim with Sophia by her side and gently hugged her. "I'm sorry for you and for Joey. For what it's worth I did love him once and I know he loved his son more than well a lot of things in this life."

Kim said" Hmm so you had his daughter and didn't bother telling him Brooke. How could you be that heartless?" Her voice got loud for a moment . "I can't believe this. I'm seven weeks pregnant right now by him and I would have loved the chance to tell him which I'll never get." She stopped then. "Pay your respects and please leave. If you have any decency don't come to the funeral mass , that's for the squad and his family."

Everybody stared at Kim after she had revealed her pregnancy by Jimmy. Something about Brooke made her blood boil after all this time.

Brooke said" I'm sorry but I didn't know until after we were divorced. I thought he wouldn't let me go if he knew. I should have let him know her and I'm sorry for that. How sorry you can't even imagine." She placed a red rose in the open casket beside Jimmy and then moved out the door quickly.

Joe Lombardo moved to Kim's side. "Well even Jimmy still gets the ladies all stirred up from the great beyond. Are you ok? " He just gently touched her arm.

She said" Oh wonderful. I find out that he had a daughter with her and that she wouldn't tell him. Joey's half sister was in the city all along. " She sat slowly down in a chair then. "I wanted to wait until I knew I would keep the baby but I guess I couldn't help myself. He or she will never know him Joe, how is that fair?"

Tears ran down Kim's face slowly. "I'm sorry I just need a few minutes." She inhaled slowly and people were good enough to clear out of the room .


	12. His Son's View

One day later:

The whole apartment was filled with blue . It looked that way to Joey Doherty's ten year old eyes . Everybody kept talking over and over about how great his dad was and what a hero he'd been but they all seemed to forget the fact that what his son wanted to remember was the person who held him on his shoulders, who smelled like a different mix of smoke and spicy cologne and who took him for waffles at Marky's Diner when he stayed with him on a Saturday morning. Not the Superman and FDNY legend that was a source of bragging in the firehouse .

He pushed past where Lieutenant Johnson and Taylor's mom were sitting together on the couch and went out to the front stoop to be alone. A gentle rain was falling and he didn't care if he got soaked. Not one person had asked how he felt today or even given him a hug. He stood up when he heard the police sirens blare by a few minutes later.

Where they went was a surprise. The little store on the corner. He sneaked down to the end of the block to watch what happened from behind a tree.

A dark haired Hispanic police officer that was a woman was arresting someone it seemed. This greasy and scary looking guy had broken the window in front of the building. She pushed him into the car after cuffing him and then her partner handed a bunch of money to the small Asian owner who smiled.

Joey knew right then that he wanted to be one of them and help people . Fire scared him honestly and he didn't want it after the way his dad had gone away so soon.

This he could do and he knew he could make a difference at it.


	13. Rain and Decisions

Later that day: Joey slipped back into his apartment and found it quiet. He got out of his wet clothes and then got sweatpants for a shower. He could smell like all this perfume and stuff lingering in the air of the house and opened a window a little. He loved the smell on the rain. His dad had too . Used to take him out onto his front stoop and just watch a good storm roll in over the city. He got cleaned up and then dried himself off and redressed quietly.

His mom was in the kitchen talking to his grandma about the baby and how she was going to not work for a while after it was born. Something about that little girl who came to the funeral place too, his half sister . Then they saw him and it got quiet in the room.

His mom said" Would you like some macaroni and cheese warmed up? Uncle Joe made it himself and it's very good." "There is even some cherry pie left too if you want that."

Joey said "I guess. Mom if I wanted to be a police officer when I grow up , what would you think?"

Kim replied" Well if it's what you want then it would be fine with me. You need to finish elementary school first though."

Joey sighed softly. Sometimes nobody took kids seriously when they knew what they wanted to be. . He just wished that they would listen . He moved to the table and ate something for dinner. His mom needed less to worry about and more money. If only he could work now instead of waiting .


	14. Daily Routine

One month after: Kim had a slightly swollen stomach as she entered the firehouse. She stopped to catch her breath on the stairs since she got winded easier at times now. She paused a moment at the wall down near the truck bay and looked at the pictures there. Bobby , then the guys lost September 11th and now there was Jimmy. She gently touched his face for a moment and inhaled. She needed to talk to DK about her plans with the baby now. He'd been promoted to lieutenant there after acing the test recently. But for now it was work as usual and another day in the city streets.

Alex saw her come in since she was in the kitchen with the newspaper. "Hey Kim , how are you feeling?"

Kim replied" Tired sometimes but all right, that is a really good picture of Jimmy downstairs. I always thought he looked the most handsome in his dress blues." "I think it's a girl this time though just feels different than Joey and I find myself wanting mor sweets. With Joey I wanted protein all the time."

Alex said "I bet she'll be beautiful then and you have all of us don't forget that."

Billy nodded. "Yes you do Kim, when you figure out what you want for the baby's room let us know and we'll all be glad to paint it or whatever you need done."

Kim smiled. "Thank you Billy. I will, right now though I'm looking for a bigger apartment and some other things. Too hard to stay at mine, too many memories there." She sighed softly and moved to change upstairs. So far she was staying tiny and able to wear her current jeans. But she knew she'd be bigger in the next three months and need other clothes.

DK came out of the office then. "Is Kim here? She said she wanted to talk about going on dispatch when she can't do the street anymore. "

Alex said" She just got here, went upstairs to change Lieu."

DK nodded. "It's still strange to hear myself called that. Especially now. Just doesn't seem real yet to me."

Joe entered then. "Hey people, do we have fresh coffee today? Josie's got a cold or something and I sat up with her last night for a while." He yawned softly.

Billy said" Well I made some an hour ago so it should be decent . And I'm thinking whoever has groceries will need to get you cold medicine in about three days."

Joe shrugged. " Well that's what being a parent is all about even in the not so fun times. I just hate seeing her miserable. "


	15. Baby Girl Doherty Arrives

Five and a half months later: The Maternity Ward of Angel of Mercy Hospital. Kim rested in bed and saw her newborn daughter beside her in her left arm. Celeste Taylor Doherty had arrived early that morning. She was eight pounds even and nineteen inches long. She had the same eyes as her mother but lots of dark black hair. She was beautiful and her grandmother had been there to help her into the world today while her big brother Joey was in school. In a few minutes he would be down with Aunt Melanie to meet his baby sister in person.

The guys at the firehouse had done her room for her at home. Kim had just mentioned one day of a baby animal theme and the next thing she knew they had totally run with it. She would always be grateful to them for that and for helping her find a bigger place to live. She gently kissed her daughters tiny head and sighed. "Jimmy I wish you could see her, I decided to name her somewhat for Alex. I hope you like the idea. I miss you."

Then there were footsteps outside her door and a gentle knock. She said "Come on in." Captain Johnson and his wife Ruth were there with a pink wrapped package in their hands. Kim smiled " You didn't have to do this."

He said " Yes we did. Can I see the little lady?" He held out his arms to hold her.

Kim smiled. "Sure you can, her name is Celeste Taylor Doherty. Seemed fitting to have abrave woman in her name don't you think?"

Captain Johnson said" I couldn't agree more."

Ruth handed Kim the package to open. "Just a few things for the baby that we thought she'd like."

Kim opened the wrapping paper. " Oh wow, her first teddy bear and fancy dress. Thank you both so much, I am sure she will sleep with it every night. I was wondering , would you two be her other unofficial grandparents. She has my mom of course but well Jimmy's aren't around now or before."

Ruth smiled softly. "We'd be honored Kim, that means so much, thank you."

Kim nodded. "You're welcome. I know she will love you as much as Joey does."


End file.
